Under The Moonlight
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Sasuke's been sent on a mission back to his home village. Something is completely amiss and Orochimaru for some reason has an interest in Sakura. With his curiosity spiked he sets out to find out or demand what she's been hiding. M just in case.


A/N: This is a totally random story that I pulled outta nowhere. I had Blade Redwind and Lenaetv read over it first to see what they thought. I've been working on this story for three weeks and it's my longest one shot ever at a whopping 19,300 words a record for me peoples. So I present to you my loyal readers;

Under the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Sasuke stood before his sensei waiting for orders. There was a sense of unease in the air that he couldn't shake off. It had been this way for a couple of months but he couldn't put into words what was going on. Lately Orochimaru had been giving him crap missions and that in itself was irritating him considering he was the top ninja in Sound. Sasuke could clearly see that Orochimaru was weakening despite what Kabuto did for the old snake. He noticed that Orochimaru still couldn't use his hands completely due to the jutsu that the Third had used on him. If he were to be honest with himself he was growing tired of the games that Orochimaru was playing. The nagging feeling that something bigger than what was being said was going on. They hardly ever trained anymore, which, only served to irritate him. Sasuke pushed his way into the main chamber and walked at his own pace towards the throne. Orochimaru was sitting on his pedestal as if some royal with Kabuto, is ever present lapdog, off to the side. The one thing Sasuke refused to do while he'd been in Sound was to allow Kabuto to experiment on him. He was the last of a proud, powerful clan, and he wouldn't allow that four eyed freak to screw up everything.

"Yes, Sasuke so good of you to join us," Orochimaru hissed.

"What do you want?"

Kabuto was smirking as he leaned against the nearest wall with his arms crossed in a cocky pose. Sasuke wanted to wipe the floor with Kabuto to get that cocky ass smirk off his face. Sasuke kept the blank façade on his face as he stared in the face of this Sannin. He wanted to rid the world of three people; Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto in that order. That was his top priority until something new came that required his skill to handle.

"There is a ninja I want on our side."

"Send out someone else this task is below me."

"Ah but it isn't considering it concerns your village and an old teammate."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the snake-like man. This wouldn't bode well for anyone much less his intended target. Anyone back in the Leaf Village was weaker than himself and therefore not worth his time. Not even that nit wit loser Naruto.

"I severed my ties there a long time ago."

"I only need you to bring them to me nothing more."

Sasuke fought the urge to sneer at the low level mission. This type of mission wasn't worth his time.

"No, send Kabuto."

Orochimaru lips curled into a sadistic smirk. Something told Sasuke that he wasn't going to like what was to be said next even if he claimed to have cut his ties to the Leaf Village.

"She'd probably come willingly if it were you."

Something inside of him twisted in pain knowing who it was that Orochimaru had interest in now. Some part of him in the deepest recesses of his mind was trying to fight to get control. The insistent urge to protect Sakura from whatever this man had in mind for her was fighting violently. Years of practicing control prevented him from attacking these two men that were threatening his old comrades. The first thing that came in mind to protect her was to insult her.

"She's weak and annoying."

"Not anymore my spies tell me."

"What do they tell you?"

Sasuke tried to hide the fact that his curiosity had been spiked; but, he didn't show it. He wondered what Sakura could possibly possess that could attract the attention of someone like Orochimaru.

"That she's been working really hard and has some skills that would be of interest to me."

"No, send someone else."

"Would you rather I send one of these men after her?" Orochimaru taunted. "I'd hate to think that they would do to her once they got her alone without her chakra to save her ass."

Inwardly Sasuke was furious. This bastard would dare use Sakura like a pawn in his twisted game to get back at Tsunade. He knew that he had no choice now. Even if he pretended to the world that he'd severed the ties that bound Team Seven together didn't mean they were gone completely. Bonds like that left scars on the soul if one tries to rip them out. Mentally he cursed Orochimaru to the seventh level of hell for this. He'd protected Sakura fiercely when they were Genin but now he didn't want to have to save her ass again. She was supposed to remain in his past where she belonged but somehow she'd managed to find her way back to him. He'd never really believed in her foolish confessions of love for him. He wanted to see her as he saw all his other fan girls, obstacles in his way of obtaining true power. Then they began to train together and they had to work together and he saw a different side of Sakura. Maybe it was that logic that brought him to his decision, he'd save her ass one more time.

"I'll do it."

"Good, get ready to leave at dawn."

Sasuke turned his back on the snake. "And Sasuke did I mention I want her alive when you bring her back."

A soft growl escaped him as he moved from the room. Sasuke moved down the hall quickly. Every Sound nin in his path moved aside as he walked by them. They didn't need to be able to read chakra as he past to know that he was one pissed off Uchiha. His chakra crackled dangerously and the feeling of electricity in the air was amplified as he moved.

...

Kabuto looked at his master with doubt in his eyes. Most times he wouldn't argue with his superior on his ideas but this one was doomed to fail he was sure of that much. Even though Sasuke claimed to have cut his ties to Leaf it didn't necessarily mean that his two former teammates wouldn't be able to sway him. That in itself was seriously a danger to their purpose of using Sasuke if he was able to be swayed back to the Leaf. Kabuto didn't miss sometimes when Sasuke saw a cherry blossom tree he'd stop and close his eyes as if remembering something. The gesture would only last a moment before Sasuke was on the move again.

"Do you think it wise to send him after her? His ties might get in the way of bringing her back here."

"I'm counting on them to get in the way."

Kabuto looked at his master strangely. This idea was dangerous in itself considering there was a chance that Sasuke would disobey orders once he got back to Leaf and found out what was happening with Sakura. "I'm counting on him not brining her back here once he finds out what has happened to her."

That didn't make any sense to Kabuto, but he just shrugged it off and wondered what his master had up his sleeve. He didn't know much beyond the fact that Sakura had changed and she was in a special division in Leaf now; a real special, secret division. Kabuto had a bad feeling about this, but he shrugged it off knowing it wouldn't do any good to try and convince his master to stop what ever it was that he was planning on doing with the girl and the Uchiha for that matter. Neither would truly ever be controlled by anyone much less the snake Sannin.

...

Sasuke made the long trek to the Leaf Village. Masking his chakra he slipped into the village under the guise of a civilian. An illusion was placed over his true form to hide better. Instead of raven colored locks that spiked in the back and long bangs he had short spiky brown hair. His eyes lightened to gray. He watched the village as he passed by wondering if there were any changes since he was last here. For some reason he was led past Ichiraku. Sasuke had to cringe as he heard Naruto's loud voice come from the stand. Shaking his head he continued on his trek. His feet led him to Team Seven's old training grounds. Sakura was sitting in a circle with several young children, he assumed were genin, she looked to be explaining something to them. Her head tilted up a bit then he saw her shoulders tensed for a moment before she relaxed her shoulders and continued to speak with her students. He knew that shouldn't be able to sense his chakra so it must have been something else. Shrugging it off he watched her curiously trying to figure out what in the hell his master would honestly want with his annoyingly weaker teammate. Movement made his attention come back from his musings. The genin were leaving the area. Sakura rose and dusted her pants off watching her students go. She'd grown he'd admit to himself even more so than the last time he'd seen her back in Sound. Her navy blue haori that cut off just before her belly button and the sleeves flowed around her hands. She wore form fitting black pants and her ninja sandals. Her headband was navy blue again instead of the red of her clan.

"You can come out now, Sasuke."

With a grunt and the dispelling of the illusion he landed before her with his cat like grace. He wouldn't admit out loud he was in a minute way that he was impressed that she could sense him, very few people could. When he wanted to hide he very well could easily. "I've been expecting Orochimaru or the Akatsuki to send someone after me, though I wouldn't have thought Orochimaru would have sent you however."

He noticed her voice was a bit huskier than he remembered it being. There was something deceptively dangerous about the way she spoke and moved and it sent pleasant chills down his spine. That though he banished quickly from his mind, Sasuke refused to see Sakura as anything else but the annoying little fangirl she used to be.

"What is it that you have that Orochimaru wants?"

"I've been expecting you Sasuke though. I informed the Hokage that you might be sent to me and while you're here you aren't to be harmed even though your crimes against the village are great."

She turned her back on him. Instead of the Haruno clan crest as he expected there was a silver crescent moon on her back. Confusion washed over him like a tidal wave. Had she married someone that bore the crest of a crescent moon? He didn't think anyone outside of the Land of the Moon.

"Tell me what I want to know before I take you anyway."

Before she could say anything to him a group of three ninja landed in front of her and got into a crouch. Their eyes were as hard as stone as they stood protectively between him and Sakura. The ninjas bore the mark of the Leaf but there was a crescent moon sewn on their sleeves of their black attire. This kept getting more confusing by the moment as new things came up.

"My Lady there is a meeting that has been called that you must attend in twenty minutes."

"All right. I'll be there."

The three men looked at Sasuke warily before vanishing in a cloud of leaves. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him uneasy at the sight of those crescent moons on their sleeves. Then they called her 'My Lady' that irked him like nothing else because he knew that the Haruno Clan wasn't of royal descent. There was something he was missing, but he couldn't pin point it. They crescent moons too confused him. He'd been sure that the snake Sannin was hiding something from him and now he was sure of it when he'd come face to face with his target.

"You're on your own, Sasuke."

She turned to leave. He was about ready to tell her to explain before he captured her forcefully and take her back to Orochimaru. She paused as if she had an after thought. "Oh, Sasuke... I'll explain this all to you in two days under the light of the full moon in the Forest of Death were the curse mark first flared to life."

He glared at her. Sasuke wouldn't take orders from anyone much less Sakura. She was just some no name from a weaker clan than his own. She wouldn't order him about.

"You're coming with me now," he growled.

"I don't think so, Sasuke. In two days I need to be in that exact spot so I can be somewhat clam."

The she walked from the training grounds leaving the Uchiha alone. The last thing he saw as she vanished into the foliage was the crescent moon on her back. The sound of someone landing softly behind him didn't even startle him.

"She's different now, Sasuke," he heard from behind him.

Sasuke knew who it was without even the person speaking. He couldn't help but resort to their old banter just this once to get a rise out of the blonde.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They were back to their childish nicknames. The Uchiha turned to face his childhood best friend. The two of them stared at each other trying to get the other to back down first. Neither blinked or moved. Neither one willing to break the tense silence around them. Finally Naruto broke it. "She's not the same anymore, Sasuke. After she ran into Akatsuki she hasn't been the same. I guess that's the reason she was so distracted on the way back that she ended up like she is."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hard look. Akatsuki meant one thing a lead on where his brother was. His mind started formulating questions to find out where his brother was. The big question too was what would the Akatsuki want with Sakura. She'd mentioned before that she'd expected someone from Akatsuki to come for her.

"What would Akatsuki want with her?"

Naruto looked at his best friend in hesitation. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything to Sasuke on the matter knowing he'd want to know details about it that were only Sakura's to tell. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he didn't receive and answer from the blonde right away.

"You know I can't tell you anything. Ask Sakura about it in two days."

"I'm asking you."

"It's her place to tell you what happened, Sasuke. She's different now."

"You keep saying that as if it's supposed to mean something to me."

"Didn't Orochimaru tell you why you're after Sakura?"

Sasuke shook his head in a negative. Naruto sighed tiredly. He swore to Sakura that if Sasuke did come for her not to tell him anything about what's happened to her, or who she'd met up with before her mission that made her this way. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he watched his former comrade. There was so much going on that it was making his head spin wildly. So many secrets and never any answers for him. "Come on, Teme... you're not going to know anything until two days from now."

He looked at his blonde haired best friend questioningly. "Tsunade won't allow you to stay anywhere else but with me. Besides you wouldn't want to run into anyone from the Moon Clan."

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's comment. He'd never known the Moon Clan existed before today. What had he done besides betray the village to invoke an unknown clan's wrath. Before today they hadn't existed to him and yet he had their wrath to worry about. They must be a weak clan he decided then and there. "You'll see what I mean if you come across one before two days; which, I'm sure they'll pay you a visit."

"Those others called Sakura 'My Lady' what exactly has Sakura gotten herself into?"

"Currently she's the head of the Moon Clan."

"She's not even part of their clan. She has her own clan unless she married into them."

Naruto snickered at him which irritated the Uchiha. There was something missing in this entire thing and he wanted answers now, not two days from then.

"The Moon Clan members are special and are from all walks of life and you'll find out in two days what exactly happened to Sakura to allow her into the clan."

"You talk too much Naruto-san," a growly voice said from above them.

Sasuke hadn't even heard the person approach nor did he feel the person's chakra. This irked Sasuke like nothing else. There was something wrong with this person he could tell right off the bat, but he couldn't place exactly what it was. The person landed gracefully in front of them. He landed down on all fours like the Inuzuka Clan was prone to do but slowly rose. They stood about the same height. This ninja had long black hair tied into a low ponytail. For a moment Sasuke thought about Itachi but shook it off. This ninja had golden eyes that almost seemed cat-like. His clothes were black cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt. On his right shoulder was his Leaf headband and on his left shoulder was a crescent moon. He flexed his hands and Sasuke saw they were like the Inuzuka clan's nails they came to a sharp point. Naruto laughed nervously for a moment but decided to introduce the two of them.

"Reno, this is Sasuke."

"I know who he is Naruto-san," he growled as his eyes narrowed towards Sasuke. "You're not welcome here, Uchiha."

"Reno, that's enough."

"Sakura may hold a spot for you in her heart, but we of the Moon Clan dislike you for what you've done to her."

"She was pathetic and annoying clinging to me like a little baby."

He could have sworn for a moment Reno's eyes bled crimson before turning back to their normal gold color. Sasuke shook it off as nothing considering his own family blood limit changed his eye color rapidly. Shivers ran down his spine. For once in his life since his family was killed when he was right the feeling of being the hunted ran through him.

"It's only because our Mistress protects you is the only reason your alive now, Uchiha. If we, of the Moon Clan had been sent to retrieve you, we would have brought your body back to the village in a bag. For now watch what you say about her because the next clan member might be more inclined to take offense and kill you."

"She's not a very good clan head now is she if she can't even control her own Clan."

"Just like your father couldn't control your brother?" Reno said with a smirk.

Sasuke's hand went for his katana. Naruto jumped between them. How dare this no name talk about his clan as if he knew them before the massacre? Naruto put his hands out trying to put a barrier between the two would-be combatants.

"Don't fight, damn it. Tsunade agreed to let you in the village until you could find out what Sakura is hiding with the agreement that you don't cause trouble," Naruto told Sasuke then he turned to Reno. "Didn't Sakura tell you that he isn't to be touched or approached until after two days time?"

"No matter what she says we'll never accept him until he can pass the tests we set for him."

"I don't need your acceptance," Sasuke hissed.

"To survive a hunt you do."

Reno turned his back and walked away from the training grounds. Sasuke was pissed. He wanted answers now. Before he could even remotely go to find Sakura he was held back by Naruto. Sasuke turned his red eyes towards his old best friend ready to do what he had to, to get answers.

"Don't do it, Sasuke. Even if you were to find her you'd have to get through a whole lot of the Moon Clan to get to her. Just wait two days to find out everything. In two days she'll tell you everything you need to know."

"What did he mean, 'tests'?"

"The Moon Clan normally doesn't have members that are attached outside of the Clan; but, since Sakura did they initiated the test rights. A person has to go through them in order for them to be accepted at least partially into the Clan."

"Did you take them?"

"I didn't have to because they saw how Sakura and I were."

Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy pop up in his heart. Sakura and Naruto have been together since he left, and they were probably together now. The realization that her swears and promises of loving him forever were nothing but shit. Something twisted inside of him and it wasn't just the jealously.

"So you and Sakura are…"

"No," Naruto smiled as he looked off into the distance. "Hinata is my fiancé."

The blonde shook it off and smiled at his best friend. "Come on, Teme, I'll take you to my place."

The two former teammates walked towards Naruto's place. Sasuke was wondering one thing at that moment he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. There was something he was missing. They stopped in front of a small two story house. He realized that this used to be Sakura's house.

"Why are we here?"

"When Sakura's clan was killed, she was accepted into the Moon Clan not long after. Knowing she wouldn't be living here anymore she let me have this place since it was paid off. She wanted to get me out of my apartment. This is where Hinata and I will live after we marry. Sakura says, 'it's an early wedding gift'."

Naruto led him into the house and up the stairs. They passed a white door that smelled faintly like cherry blossoms. Naruto stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door and gestured for Sasuke to go into the room. Sasuke wanted to figure out what had happened and maybe going into Sakura's old room might help him.

"I have to go meet Hinata, Sasuke. I'll be back later so help yourself to anything in the fridge or the pantry."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. Naruto walked away leaving the Uchiha alone in his house. Getting up he headed towards the room he'd smelled cherry blossoms coming from. Carefully he tested the door to see if it was locked but it wasn't. Opening the door he carefully slipped in and shut it carefully behind him. The walls were blue instead of pink like he thought they'd be. What caught his attention however was the claw marks all over the walls. It looked like a huge cat used the walls as a scratching post. The scent of old blood was faint but there on the walls as if something had been killed in here.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Sasuke whipped his head to the window he didn't even realize was open. Sakura sat crouched on the window seal. Her hair was down as she sat crouching there watching him. He wondered briefly if there was something wrong with him considering he hadn't felt her until she spoke. This was the second time it's happened in one day. He had to know how she did it and maybe he'd be able to copy it with his sharingan.

"It's confusing isn't it?" she asked softly.

He glared at her. "I found it an amazing trait that I could sneak up on my target without them realizing it until it was too late. It's apart of what I've become."

"And what exactly have you become?"

"You'll see in two days. I'd show you sooner but the Clan laws forbid me to show my secrets until the full moon. After that it doesn't matter."

"So you're a leader of a clan now."

She nodded her head. He noticed her shoulders sag a bit at his question. She acted like there was some great weight on her shoulders from being a clan leader. Her eyes were sad and distant.

"Too much for you?" he taunted trying to get a rise out of her.

"At times it is. I never wanted to be Leader. However, since I defeated their last leader I had to take her place."

"That's a weak way to choose a leader."

"To you yes, but they require a strong--."

"Then you must have won on sheer dumb luck."

He expected her to blow up at him but in truth she just smiled. Sasuke knew then that he was staring at a completely different Sakura. The Sakura he knew was hot headed, clingy and whiney. This Sakura was formidable and powerful. There was a deep seated calm within her too. His words normally would have left deep gashes on her heart and it would show, but now they didn't even faze her.

"You would think that wouldn't you? But you're right I did. Being new to the Clan I shouldn't have won against an experienced alp… leader like Leyla."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She'd almost said something, but he'd let it go for now. Her smile never faltered off her face as she watched him. With grace and ease she slid into the room. Her clothing choice was different now. She had on baggy black cargo pants and a white tank top and a black jean jacket. On her left shoulder was a crescent moon just like the other guy's, but her headband was in its normal place behind her bangs. The band itself was black now instead of navy blue like before. There was something completely different about her. She seemed still the bubbly person she was before, but it seemed muted. Words that normally would have sent her running to cry alone barely made her eye lid twitch. He'd never admit it out loud, but she'd become sexy as she got older. She had a womanly grace about her that screamed confidence. Sakura probably had men eating out of the palm of her hands just by giving them a look. She probably could have anyone she wanted and probably had.

"I'll see you around Sasuke; if not, I'll see you in two days in the Forest of Death."

He gave a curt nod before she vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Safe to say he didn't sleep well that night because his dreams were plagued by a pink haired beauty that held too many secrets that he couldn't crack.

...

Two days passed rather quickly for Sasuke. He sat on the roof of Naruto's home waiting for sundown. The tiles of the roof warmed his body. Normally patience was his thing but for some reason waiting was gnawing at him. Getting answers was like pulling teeth and no one was talking. Even Naruto who was sitting beside him wouldn't talk and normally no one could get him to shut up.

"Come on Sasuke we better go."

"You're coming with me?"

"I've been instructed by Sakura-chan to take you to the place then leave you there."

Sasuke nodded as they rose and headed towards the Forest of Death. Memories crashed through his mind as they ran through the tree tops. It didn't take them long to find the exact spot where the cursed mark had taken over him for the first time. That memory hit him the hardest. There was a lot of blood lust in the trees and ground from when he fought those three sound ninjas, where Sakura got hurt for him, protecting him. There was a gouge still in the earth where the sound nin had used his wind jutsu to try and hurt Sakura. He couldn't tell where the sun was, but the darkness was approaching swiftly. The night creatures were moving about. Naruto vanished with a poof of gray smoke. Memories were something he tried to forget except those of the night his clan murder but these memories were hitting him with twice as much force. A prickling down his spine made him alert. One moment he was alone and the soft sound of feet made him look up. Sakura was wearing a black cloak. She held it tightly around herself.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Are you going to tell me what in the hell this is about?"

"Now I am, but for the most part I'm going to show you because you won't believe my words."

"Then start showing."

She shook her head. There was a rueful smile on her lips as she did the motion.

"I will when the moon rises. Right now I'm going to speak and you listen got it?"

He gave a curt nod of his head. She tilted her head up towards the canopy of the forest as if waiting for something. He watched her for a moment wondering if she was preparing herself for what she was about ready to tell him.

"The Moon Clan are werewolves," she murmured softly. "Some time ago I was on a mission to Rain."

For some reason Sasuke tensed at her words as if bad news was about to happen. Their eyes met again. "I ran into Kisame and Itachi while on my return from my mission."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of his brother and his partner's names. The encounter was more than likely a bad one. "Kisame sought me out when Itachi had become too sick on a mission to continue. So in essence trying to save his partner he found and captured me. I know what you're thinking Sasuke, and I had no other choice. Itachi seemed to know I had a connection with you. I bought Itachi a few days but it was inevitable that he died."

Anger coursed through him at her words. She'd helped his brother. Somewhere deep within the recesses of the heart he buried a sense of betrayal stabbed at his heart. He never thought he'd see the day when she'd help Itachi knowing what it meant to him that his brother die by his hands.

"What do you mean you bought Itachi a few days?"

"He had a sickness within him that even I couldn't cure and it was eating him alive from the inside out. I just prolonged his life for a few more days. He let me go after that telling me to pass this message on to you; first, which, I'll tell you before you head back to Sound."

He saw her pause as if the next part pained her to tell again. "It was four months ago when I healed Itachi. Kisame brought me a message that Itachi was dead and had been cremated. But anyway, on the way back from healing Itachi I was weakened considerably. Late one full moon night I was attacked by a werewolf, a black one. He bit me and the venom spread so fast I couldn't control it. Once the sun came up I ran for home. I told Tsunade what had happened and then she divulged the information on the Moon Clan. She had one of them to come in the first month I was a werewolf to help me get used to the changes and control me when the full moon came up. I learned quickly. My second month I was to be introduced to the Clan as a potential pack member. As per the traditions, a new incoming clan member must fight a wolf of my choosing to establish my place among them. I made a mistake that day though," she laughed but there was no humor behind it. "I chose a black wolf to fight. No it wasn't the same wolf. She was the Alpha female of the pack. As you said, I wasn't supposed to be able to beat her... but I did. They were stunned and then I was handed the leadership title of Alpha female. The masses I will say took to me, but the elder wolves were pissed because I didn't have my lifemate yet."

"Lifemate?"

"It is exactly what it says. Wolves mate for life Sasuke, or at least werewolves do. I didn't have my mate for life yet, and I knew with the person that it was I wouldn't have him at all."

"You seem so sure."

"I am."

"Don't tell me you think I'm your lifemate."

Sakura ignored him when he said that. Some part of her thought it best that she not answer that question. She turned her head towards the sky. The moon was slowly making her way across the sky. Sakura closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side as if listening to some unknown music that he couldn't hear. In the distance he could hear the howling of a wolf. Sasuke watched as she started to shift. Her cloak slid off her form. Fur hid her naked body parts. Her body grew bigger as she became a wolf that walked on two legs. Her bones cracked and shifted as she changed forms. Once she was completely changed she stood there breathing in the night air and watching him. Her ears twitched. Her fur was a silvery white. Her eyes were still the deep green they were when she was in her human form. The instinct to run hit him suddenly, but he knew that he would never back down to someone like Sakura. Carefully she moved forward making a small whining sound in the back of her throat. Sasuke stood stock still not wanting to make her do something she'd regret in the morning. What he didn't expect was for her nose to come in contact with the skin of his cheek. She nuzzled and licked his neck, cheeks, and shoulders. The entire time he stood still allowing her to do what she wanted. Soft whimpers escaped her throat as she continued to nuzzle him. Something inside of him brought his hands up and stroked behind her big white ears. They twitched away from his hands at first, but she eventually leaned into his scratches and caresses. Playfully after awhile she nudged his chest with her nose. He could see the wolfish grin on her wolf face. He grunted at her playful shove to his chest. Suddenly her ears perked and she took a step back away from him. Her head came up and she scented the air. Sasuke drew his katana. Sakura looked at him and growled angrily at him as if telling him 'I protect you this time'. Her attention turned back to the darkening woods.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Sasuke couldn't help the groan of annoyance at this interruption of his learning about what Sakura had become. Sakura's ears lay back as she backed away from him. She backed away from him into the darkness of the forest. Even with his sharingan he couldn't see her nor could he feel her presence anymore. A red head burst from the trees and tried to hug him, but Sasuke sidestepped her attempts to hug him. The other two soon followed her out of the darkness. Irritation was pawing at his gut at the three of them. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the three of them off the face of the planet, but he knew Orochimaru wanted the three of them alive so he held back.

"Where were you Sasuke-kun?" Karin whined. "When we got back to base Orochimaru-sama said that you were on a solo mission."

"I still am so get lost."

"What could possibly be so important in the middle of this forest?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"Sasuke-sama is on a mission," Juugo said softly.

"Get lost all of you."

"But Sasuke-kun…" Karin whined.

Sasuke glared at all three of them. He was trying to find out what it was that Orochimaru wanted with Sakura's new ability. There was something he was missing with it. With these three around he couldn't find out. The Uchiha wouldn't admit that something about Sakura in her werewolf form was calming. Standing there with her it was like there was no past and no future only the now, the sense of peace that the two of them standing there brought. In the distance he heard the howling of a wolf and it made his heart clench. Karin squealed and jumped at Sasuke. Her arms wrapped tightly around his arm cutting off the circulation to that limb. Sasuke tried to pry the offending girl off.

"Karin get off of me," he growled in warning.

The sound of growling made him look up. Melting from the shadows was several wolves. They were various colors and sizes, but they all were snarling. There was intelligence in their eyes, and he inwardly cursed knowing these were members of Sakura's pack.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin whimpered.

"Shut up Karin," Sasuke hissed.

The other two males positioned themselves so their backs were facing Sasuke's back. All the wolves had their fangs bared promising death to those that dare hurt their mistress.

"They're wolves how dangerous can they be?" Suigetsu asked with a laugh.

He realized that Sasuke was fixing him with a hard glare. He knew something was wrong then. The intelligence in the predator's eyes was unnerving and sent chills down the spine. These creatures were on a mission and they were the mission.

"What ever happens don't let them bite you," Sasuke warned.

Before any of the wolves could attack and pure white wolf landed between them and the other wolves. Sasuke cursed. The white wolf was growling at the others and they were starting to back off. They melted into the shadows but their angry growls were echoing through the woods. The white wolf looked at him sadly. Her ears were laid back and her tail was limp as if all the happiness had been sucked from her form. He had a feeling that he did just that. Some part of him wanted the peace they'd shared back. There had been nothing but her and him and the sense of overwhelming calm.

"Sakura wait!" he called to her.

She shook herself bodily before moving into the darkness of the forest. Sasuke cursed himself for once in his life for hurting her. Karin was the bane of his existence. He had to get rid of them.

"Get lost all three of you," he snarled.

His eyes bled crimson as he turned his heated gaze on them. The two males backed up but Karin stubbornly held on. He was half tempted to put her in the deepest darkest place in the depths of her worst nightmare.

"Yeah get lost guys so Sasuke-kun and I can have some alone time."

Sasuke shoved Karin away from him. She looked up at him with watery eyes. His eyes held no mercy should she dare disobey him again. As far as he was concerned he gave the orders in this team.

"Go back to Sound and stay there," he snarled. "I'm on a mission that doesn't concern you."

He turned his back on them and started heading back towards the Leaf village not daring to look back. A flash of white caught his eyes. Sakura was sitting beside a waterfall. The waterfall's spray dotted her fur making them sparkle like diamonds under the moonlight. Her ears twitched at his approach. Neither said a word to each other as he sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say to her to make things better, but he'd never been any good at that to begin with. After awhile she shifted so that her head was resting in his lap. Absently he was stroking her ears and neck.

"Sakura…"

She sat up and looked at him. Her ears twitching as she sat there. He watched her eyes soften for him, but he knew that he didn't deserve anything she willingly offered him. Her gaze seemed to say that 'I forgive you'. He didn't want her forgiveness because he destroyed something when those three intruded on their moment. She moved till she was almost sitting in his lap.

"You should stop being so hard on yourself Sasuke," she murmured softly.

"Sakura…"

"Just shut up and listen. I forgive you for the past and for everything."

"But I…"

"I told you to shut up."

Her green eyes met his and he couldn't help but me mesmerized by them. Her eyes were telling him everything and yet not all of it. "Sasuke I forgive you and so does Naruto and Kakashi. Whether you like it or not we love you and still see you as family. When you decide that your wandering and vengeance is enough then we'll welcome you home."

"After everything I've…"

She softly whacked his nose with her paw. He twitched his nose funny trying to get the sting out of his nose and it made her yip happily. He knew she was laughing at him in her own way.

"I'm still speaking. Geesh, Sasuke, I'm trying to spill my guts to you and you keep talking," She whispered playfully. "Yes even after everything, Sasuke, I still love you."

His eyes closed and she could see the pain that was written in every line of his posture. Without thought she leaned forward and licked his neck as if to comfort him in her own wolf way. "When are you going to stop punishing yourself Sasuke? Itachi is gone by whatever means he went. You can stop fighting for power."

His eyes shot open and they were spinning with the sharingan. Sakura knew that he was angry at her words. Itachi had told her the reasons behind his decision to murder his entire clan, but in telling her he made her swear not to tell Sasuke. It was a huge burden she bore but she carried it willingly for Sasuke's sake and for that of Itachi's too.

"What do you know?"

"My Clan was murdered too Sasuke. I know what you're feeling, but I've moved past it because there was nothing I could have done. Once you accept that then you'll be free to do what you've always inwardly at least wanted to do."

"And what's that?"

"To live. You're too busy chasing your brother's shadow that you have forgotten what its like to live. Stop chasing a ghost Sasuke. I'm offering you a chance to live."

He wanted to shove her away but somewhere inside of him he knew she was right. He'd been chasing Itachi for so long he'd forgotten what it was like to feel free. To not have to be plagued with the dying screams of his clan members in his nightmares. He'd forgotten what it was like to be on a team where the members actually cared for and looked after one another.

"Is that why you chose this spot for us to meet?"

"No," she said softly. "If I wanted a place where we felt the most alive together I would have chosen Team Seven's training grounds where the three posts were. We learned something that day Sasuke and it was teamwork. Remember?"

Sasuke just nodded his head. "I think you were more alive with Naruto and I around that you pushed Itachi in the back of your mind. You felt Sasuke. I saw it in your eyes when you and Naruto would bicker. You tried to hide it but, I dare say you were happy when we became a team and learned that first lesson with Kakashi. You need to be able to feel like that again, Sasuke. Then maybe one day when you reach that point you can find someone that will make you happiest."

Even though he was showing a blank face he felt his insides jerk at her words as if they were going to be her last, as if she wasn't going to be the one to make him happy again. It was like she was trying to draw away from him even after she just declared that she loved him.

"You're acting as if you won't be around much longer."

"I'm the Alpha female without her Alpha male. The clan frowns upon that kind of leadership. It won't be long before someone tries to force me to mate them, or they kill me to take my place."

Something inside of Sasuke twisted with anger and disgust. No one would harm her while he was around, but in that thought laid the problem. He wouldn't be around to protect her forever. He would have to return to Sound. Which made him wonder, what Orochimaru would want with Sakura anyway?

"Sakura what are the special abilities of a werewolf?"

She had the look like she knew he was going to ask this. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned her gaze towards the moon.

"Werewolves can heal fast if the wound isn't in the heart or the head. The trait he probably wants is the fact that werewolves live a long time. Which is probably why Orochimaru wants me. Let's not talk about depressing things right now Sasuke."

"Change back."

"I uh…" she stuttered softly. "I can't."

He chuckled softly. He knew if she was in her human form she would probably be blushing madly from the way she was acting. Since he knew nothing of her transformations he had to ask.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything underneath this white fur," she admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" he asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Sasuke," she whined softly.

A deep laugh rumbled from his chest. He shrugged out of his large white top and wrapped it around her form. He wouldn't even admit to himself that she looked good surrounded by his shirt that bore his clan insignia.

"Change please."

Before his eyes she shifted. Her white fur melted away to be replaced by milky white skin. Once she shifted back completely she wrapped his shirt tightly around her form. A blush stained her cheeks. Sasuke reached forward and cupped her cheeks and brought her forward into a soft kiss. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. For modesty's sake Sasuke moved his hands down over her back and rested on her hip. The kiss was soft and full of the emotions that Sasuke didn't know how to tell her. She seemed to know what he was trying to say. They had to pull away to breath. Both were panting softly. His forehead resting against hers. Their ears perked when they heard the distant howling of wolves. Sakura's head cocked to the side listening to their howls.

"What are they saying?"

She winced. It was the song of the hunt and blood lust. They were out to kill on this night and more than likely Sasuke's team were on the list for hurting her like they had.

"Werewolves of this village are night assassins. Your teammates aren't going to make it out of the Forest of Death alive. If you wish it I can stop them, but you better decide quickly."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. If those three lived they'll report back to Orochimaru. Sakura leaned her head back and howled loudly. Sasuke looked at her in confusion. There was an answering howl and Sakura sighed in relief.

"What did you tell them?"

"Capture not kill."

"But…"

"As much as I'd like to rip that red head apart myself they're going to be questioned. Then Tsunade will decide what to do with them. I saw the indecision in your eyes. Besides we can't have them getting back to Orochimaru."

She winked at him as she tried to rise. Sasuke pulled her back down in his lap and captured her lips softly. Sakura groaned softly into their kiss feeling him getting excited underneath her.

"Sasuke not here," she whimpered.

Sasuke smirked up at her. They vanished with a swirl of smoke. He was standing now with her in his arms. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. His larger hands were resting on her rear holding her up. She looked around in confusion. This was a master bedroom she could figure that much considering the size of the room and bed. A clan insignia was on the farthest wall and due to her werewolf form she was able to see it clearly. Then she realized where she was and her eyes widened as she looked down at him.

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay Sakura," he murmured against her neck.

"But Sasuke this is your parent's room."

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess but it looks like a master bedroom, and your family's crest on the comforter and wall."

His lips on her neck made her word flow cease and all coherent thoughts vanish. Sasuke carried her to his parent's bed and laid her down on the comforter. His hands trailed down the front of his shirt and slowly parted the sides revealing to him her milky white skin. Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him down into a heated kiss. His hands worked up underneath the shirt and caressed her breasts as she kissed him. Soft gasps escaped her throat as he caressed her body. Sasuke laved her body with attention as he aroused her enough so that he could take her body without hurting her too much. There was something small within him that made his heart twist at the thought of causing her pain. She must have seen the look on his face because she sat up with a look of concern crossing her features.

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"It's all right Sakura."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hands ran down her body trying to sooth her distress.

"I love you Sasuke."

From that moment on he knew that no matter what happened right beside her was where he belonged. With care he made Sakura his in everyway except for the binding of a rings and vows. Sleep easily claimed the two of them after a few more rounds of sweet love making.

Sasuke was jolted from a nightmare and lay panting beside Sakura. Sleep was rapidly clearing from his mind. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. His heart was racing. His dream had been so vivid that he almost believed it was real. Sakura murmured softly in her sleep and shifted a bit. Reaching forward he brushed her pink bangs away from her closed eyes. He wondered briefly if… he shook his head not wanting to think about that now. It wasn't the time to even consider that. There was still much left to do before he could even wonder if she was or wasn't. Orochimaru needed to go. Since Itachi was no longer a threat to her he could focus solely on Orochimaru and Kabuto. Carefully, Sasuke disentangled himself from the blankets. His heart ached as he knew that he was leaving her without explanation to his departure; but, to protect her and the child she might end up carrying, he had to leave. Carefully he tucked the blankets around her naked form. Backing away slowly he went for his clothes.

"You know with a werewolf it's hard to move without us knowing it."

Sasuke flinched and paused knowing he'd been caught. She sat up and was staring straight at him even though he was completely bathed in shadows. She brought the blanket up to cover her breasts from his sight even though he'd seen everything that was hidden beneath the black cloth.

"I have to leave Sakura."

"He'll kill you."

"He won't because he needs my body."

"You won't have me Sasuke. The point of this mission was to bring me to him."

"Sakura I can't, not now."

"We'll be together Sasuke. If it comes down to you needing to protect me then I'll be right beside you."

"What if you're pregnant!" he snapped.

"Sasuke…"

"No, listen to me this time Sakura. I won't put you in danger."

"Then let me bite you Sasuke. Let me turn you so you'll have the means to leave me behind."

"You don't want to, do you?"

She smiled at him. He looked at her curiously. Her smile was one of complete sadness.

"If we bite each other and exchange blood that'll make you my mate and my alpha. I want more than anything for that to happen Sasuke but, I don't want it under the circumstances that would come of it."

"Is that why you refused to kiss anywhere near my neck?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"I really don't want to turn you either, Sasuke, even if there isn't any choice. Being a werewolf isn't as easy as it's made out to be in those horror stories. You have to survive your first full moon without going crazy. Then you have to constantly make sure that your blood lust is sated. I live for the hunt now. That's why a bunch of the Moon Clan are ANBU. I got lucky when I was still able to keep my job as a medic nin. The scent of blood drives most new werewolves into a violent frenzy. I don't want to turn you even if it simply means that I'm safe."

"Sakura I'm not taking you with me."

She got up and started dressing. He could tell by the way she was moving that she was angry with him, but, there wasn't much choice on his part for this.

"Then what good am I?" she snarled. "What good am I as a ninja if you can't even trust me to take care of myself?"

"Sakura I can't see you hurt…"

"Damn it, Sasuke, I'm a werewolf now. I've gotten to the point in my transformation I can change whenever I want, and I can assume the form of a wolf. I'm not haunted by things, Sasuke. My transformation was a gentle one. Yours won't be, and I can guarantee that. You'd probably go into mating stage and you won't leave me alone for two minutes."

Sasuke stood there gaping not really believing what she'd said. "Not that I mind matting with you," she stated shyly as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke I don't want to change you until it's safe for us to be weak for awhile. I don't want to be pregnant and be constantly looking over my shoulder hoping that no one comes to take away our baby."

"I won't let that happen."

"Orochimaru will always over shadow things Sasuke until he's six feet under and Kabuto too."

Sasuke moved foreword till he was kneeing on the bed in front of his pink haired lover. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her lips. His fingers tangled in her damp pink locks as they kissed. He pulled back reluctantly even though he wanted to go another round with his lover. He needed to return to Sound before Orochimaru sent someone to find out why he hadn't returned yet.

"Sakura can you convince the 5th to keep those three idiots here while I go back to Sound."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to tell the snake that his three minions ruined my chances of finding out what happened to you. I'm going to request more time."

"Sasuke," she started as if she was hesitant. "I don't like this idea Sasuke."

"Sakura I have to go back sometime."

Reluctantly she nodded her head and released her hold on him.

"I'll make sure Tsunade keeps those three here. Who they're associated with will keep them in interrogation for awhile I can assure you of that one."

Sasuke knew she wasn't telling him something, and it seemed to be something of great importance.

"Promise me Sakura that you won't follow me to Sound."

"I promise Sasuke."

He leaned down and kissed her again softly. Her fingers tangled into his spiky raven locks. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist allowing the kiss to continue. He knew this might be the last time he's allowed to hold her. Reluctantly he pulled away from her and got off the bed and backed into the shadows. With one last longing look he vanished with a soft whoosh of air. Sakura couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she sat there.

Sasuke thought he heard the sound of a wolf howling, but he shook it off. His trek led him into the forest towards Sound. It had been two days since he left Leaf and Sakura behind. She was apart of his every waking moment and even his dreams were reminding him vividly what it was like with her in his arms. The feeling of someone following him made itself known rather abruptly. If it was Sakura he'd give her a stern talking to about breaking promises.

"I know you're out there so come out already."

What he didn't expect was the wolf that came out to greet him. It looked like a husky but he knew better. It tilted it's head to the side curiously.

"Why are you following me?"

"Mistress Sakura sent me to help you Master Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the wolf in question strangely.

"Master?"

"You, whether officially or not, are Mistress's Sakura's mate which makes you the Alpha of our pack."

"She knows I don't want help."

"Mistress Sakura is worried about you Master Sasuke."

"It's just Sasuke."

He couldn't tell but it looked like the wolf grinned at him.

"Mistress Sakura said the same thing about me calling her Mistress. Don't be angry with her, Sasuke. She's worried about you and wants you to come back to her in one piece. If she is pregnant she wants her child to have their father around."

A forlorn expression crossed his face as he looked back over his shoulder wondering how she was doing, wondering also if she were pregnant. He knew that Sakura would do right by their child if she was pregnant.

"Is she?" he asked softly once he looked back at the wolf again.

"She hopes and prays that she is, Sasuke."

Sasuke inwardly hoped she was too because if this went bad at least one Uchiha would make it to carry on the sharingan. But most of all, he wanted Sakura to carry his child mostly for herself so that she'd have something to remember him by. Sometimes, even if he didn't show it, he loved her.

"What exactly did Sakura want you to do?"

"Assist you in anyway that I can."

"First off what's your name?"

"Hikari."

He cursed softly under his breath. There wasn't going to be anyway to get her into the base to help him even if he wanted the help. Even if he was to parade her as a whore or something. Some part of him felt ashamed of the life he led before now. He'd been with other women before, but he wouldn't say that he liked the experiences he'd had. Unlike with Sakura, being with her unleashed those pent up emotions that he tried to hide from the world. She brought out the softer emotions that he detached himself from. She'd set fire to his body with a single touch. He knew she was something worth keeping now. A new determination stole through him as he swore he'd make it out of this alive and marry Sakura. He'd do whatever it took to clear his name in the village so he could be with her.

"How are we going to get you into the base without raising suspicion?"

"A lot of humans can't see past the end of their noses Sasuke, even shinobi. If it weren't for Sakura showing you what she was you wouldn't have known I was anything more than an animal. Not to mention we werewolves can hide our chakra signatures to make it seem like were normal animals."

"So you just want to waltz in right?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not known as an animal lover Hikari."

"You don't have to be. Shinobi will assume I'm an animal summons."

"I summon snakes not wolves."

"Your former sensei Kakashi can summon dogs. What makes you think you can't copy the hand signs and summon me. I'll be the summons that won't go away."

"We need to work out the story so…"

"Tell the truth."

"What?"

"Who believes in werewolves exist Sasuke, seriously? Werewolves are things of stories and legends. People forget that to every legend there is a grain of truth."

"But it'll put Sakura in danger."

The she wolf gave him a dirty look as if he'd just insulted her and her pack mates.

"What makes you think the Moon Clan would allow anyone near their alpha?"

"She said there are those that would mutiny because of me."

"Those who would have no power to do so because she won't be dominated by weak minded fools. She told me she'd never suffer fools. Besides those idiots want to become alpha but that isn't possible."

"How so?"

"They wouldn't be able to defeat her and you. As far as I'm concerned you're the alpha male now and you'll protect your female."

Sasuke nodded his head. He'd kill anyone that would dare touch his Sakura. "Anyway, just tell him the truth, except for the mating part. Tell him your idiot teammates screwed things up for getting her."

"Then how do I explain you?"

"Simple. You won't. I'll be hiding away in your room. It won't do that he see a wolf and assume after you tell him that I'm a werewolf. People assume that when they see me I'm a husky, hence people assume I'm a dog."

Sasuke honestly didn't think this was going to work. He knew however that he needed to win and get back to claim his female and revive his clan. "It'll work, Sasuke. It has to."

"So how are we going to take down Orochimaru?"

"Simple. We wait for the right time and I call for help."

"Call for help?"

"I'll howl, duh. The pack that's following us will come running to our aid."

"Just how many of you are following me?"

"Not including me there are ten of them."

He looked over his shoulder suddenly feeling unease. There was eleven of them and one of him if they decided to take him out they very well could.

"Relax. They're just patrolling. To us wolves you're our head pack leader, so we need to guard you even if you think you don't need it."

"You really think eleven werewolves and myself can take down Orochimaru and Kabuto and have enough energy to take out the rest of Sound that will retaliate?"

"The pack you see now is just one pack following us."

"What?"

"The ground behind us now is the first wave sent out after you left. Two more went the same night, of course less numbers and two more would have been sent today. Since we werewolves are night creatures we rest some during the day and move at night. They'll catch up by the time we get back to Sound tonight."

"Sakura won't be with them, right?"

"Of course not," the werewolf scoffed. "Sakura has to stay to take care of pack matters from day to day. Besides, the Hokage told her not to leave the village. She would allow packs to be sent out to help you, but she wasn't allowed to go as per the demands of the Hokage."

Sasuke sighed softly as he leaned back against a tree. "Get some rest Sasuke. We'll watch over you tonight."

"Don't you ever get tired of serving someone else?"

"Don't you?"

He looked at the wolf strangely. "Listen Sasuke, we're werewolves. We have our animal counterpart's instincts and follow their dynamics whether or not we were like that as a human. Sakura is a really good leader, believe it or not. She's considerate and kind. Don't get me wrong, she has her faults, I assure you; but, following her would never be a regret because she thinks of us before herself. We've tried to break the habit from her mind, but it must be her medic side kicking in."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to this. "Get some rest Sasuke. We've got to face a snake tomorrow."

The Uchiha laid down on his bedroll and tried to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night he woke to the distant howl of wolves. Many pairs of golden eyes stared back at him. Shaking his head he tried to figure out what was happening. Once his sight stopped being so blurry there was only one wolf standing there and it wasn't Hikari. This wolf was jet black. His eyes like hard amber stones. It growled at him. He racked his brain trying to figure out where a black wolf had been mentioned in previous conversation. Then he remembered that the previous alpha female was a black wolf and so was the one that turned Sakura. Sasuke didn't move an inch not knowing what the purpose of this wolf being here.

"You don't belong among the Moon Clan," the wolf growled.

This time he could tell this wolf was male. That set him on edge right away.

"You're the one that turned Sakura," Sasuke hissed.

"I am."

There was a wolfish grin on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not what I pictured you as when she spoke of someone that held her heart even though he didn't know it."

Sasuke flinched at his words. He knew that he had her heart completely now as she had his. Instinct was kicking in and it was telling him that this werewolf was a threat to Sakura and must be dealt with swiftly.

"Shut up you don't know the first thing about us."

"Don't I, Avenger?"

"Sakura knew what I had to do."

"Sure she did. I offered her everything she could have wanted, but she refused. I offered the power of the werewolf and gave her leadership of the most powerful of the werewolf clans."

"The Moon Clan."

The wolf snorted as if saying 'yeah right' in a sarcastic manner. Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"The Moon Clan are a bunch of babies. I'm talking about the Rogue Wolf Clan. We are all missing nins and are hired out as assassins for any country willing to pay the price for us."

He knew Sakura wouldn't take him up on something like that. Even if it wasn't her love for him stopping her it was her love for her village and those she loved within its walls. She'd never turn on them that easily.

"She wouldn't abandon her family."

"I realized this and I took the choice from her. I changed her and almost thought that she'd turn to flee the village once she realized she wasn't one of them anymore, puny humans. She stayed and that blonde haired bitch took her to the Moon Clan."

Sasuke smirked. He'd have to hand it to Tsunade for taking sakura to someone that could help her.

"She became Leader without your help. She defeated the alpha without anyone helping her."

"It's because of me that your master sent you after her."

"Sakura won't turn on anyone that she loves."

"She's the alpha of her pack and you really think she'd risk that for you, a missing nin? You two haven't even completed the mating bond."

He was starting to hate this werewolf. There was a twinge of confusion wondering what the mating bond was. He talked way too much and he was insulting Sakura. Sasuke felt the wolf move quickly and he was on his guard. A wince of pain escaped Sasuke as he felt fangs sink into his side. A menacing laugh rang through the forest.

"We'll meet again Uchiha and I will fight you to the death to claim Sakura for myself and become Leader of all the werewolf clans."

Sasuke sank to his knees holding his bleeding side. He could feel the venom coursing through his body. He was reminded of the time that Orochimaru bit him and he'd had Sakura there by his side holding his hand and holding him as he slumped against her. Sasuke's breathing was becoming labored as he knelt there. Suddenly someone was talking to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they took his hand in their own. For some reason he relaxed against the person holding his hand. Their voice was soothing and gentle.

"It's all right, Sasuke. Let the transformation wash over you. Relax and allow it to take form within you."

"Sakura," he whimpered softly.

"I'm here, Sasuke."

He didn't know how she'd gotten there but his body sagged in relief as darkness consumed his vision.

Sakura sighed softly as he passed out. Sasuke started to change into his werewolf form, but he never moved an inch as she calmly whispered to him as she stroked his long dark fur. She was sure that when he changed in broad daylight his fur would look like his hair a bluish black color. His werewolf form melted away to leave Sasuke in his wolf form. Deciding it was safe she gave out a short bark telling her pack mates that they were to guard their alphas. Carefully she moved his head to the ground and shifted into her own wolf form and curled around him. Sasuke shivered against her through the night as the venom moved through his system changing his genetic make up. The one thing that she'd be grateful of that Sasuke wouldn't have to rely on his sharingan to see in the dark. He'd be able to hide his chakra as werewolves were able to do. She licked his neck ruff trying to help his transformation go smoothly. She'd been told that when a mate is turned when the other is a werewolf being close to them as they change calms them. She guessed that this was working because his breathing was becoming smooth and even as if he were in a deep peaceful sleep.

"Sleep, my mate," she murmured softly as she rested her head on his neck. "My beautiful mate."

Her eyes closed as she slipped into sleep snuggled against her newly turned mate.

...

Sasuke woke to the darkness. He felt a weight settle against his neck and he knew without looking that Sakura was lying against him. Looking down he noticed he had paws and black fur. Being startled would have been an understatement if he hadn't been trained in the art of being unemotional. Her scent surrounded him like a comforting blanket. A snapping twig made his head jerk up dislodging his mate's head from his neck. His ears twitched forward trying to discern what was happening.

"It's just the pack Sasuke," Sakura murmured sleepily.

"They're too close," he growled.

Sakura nuzzled his neck trying to get him to calm down. Sasuke leaned into her nuzzling but remained wary. Then his mind drifted back to what the black wolf from before had said to him about completing the mating bond. He had to ask it of her.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she murmured as she kept nuzzling him.

"What does it mean that we've not completed the mating bond?"

He felt her tense against him. "Sakura?"

A heavy sigh escaped her. Sasuke groaned as he felt his body shifting back to his human form.

"A mating bond is formed between to werewolves when they bite each other at the height of physical pleasure. They exchange blood to bind their hearts, minds, and souls together for the rest of their lives. It's not a bond to take or give lightly."

"And yet, you're willing to share this bond with me?"

"If you don't want it then it can't happen. Sure we can have sex and I'll eventually get pregnant. I can give you the heirs you want but there will always be the animal inside of me that will resent you and any children we have because we're not bonded."

He stared at her for once he was a loss for words. A bond like that almost seemed like something of fairy tales that would never come true because in reality there was no such thing as a happy ending. The world was never like in stories. In the harsh reality of things the world the good guys often didn't come out on top and bad things happened to the damsel in distress. Such was the world they lived in.

"You don't have to decide now, Sasuke. You have until the next full moon to decide that kind of thing."

She rose from beside him and stepped away and shook herself bodily. He could tell she was disappointed in him, but he wasn't ready to live beyond the revenge. He didn't even believe that Itachi was dead. Sakura changed back into her humanoid form still fully clothed. The wind tugged at her long pink locks.

"I'm going home. Finish what you need to do and then hopefully you can let go."

He snorted.

"Oh and Sasuke, Itachi told me to tell you, 'Foolish little brother you've been seeking greatness by chasing me when you fail to see the greatness in front of you.'."

"Itachi would have never said something like that."

"Don't be so sure."

She headed into the woods. For some reason her words sat heavily on his conscience. He felt like there was something he was missing. Hikari returned to his side as they watched Sakura vanish in a flurry of her namesake. Regret washed through him violently.

"Why do I feel like I've just fucked up?" he asked himself.

"Because you just did."

He looked down at the wolf. "She's offering you everything you could ever want and yet you throw it back in her face."

"I didn't tell her no."

"You might as well have. We werewolves only sleep with one person in our entire wolf lives. I'll admit I had many lovers before I was changed, but then I met my lifemate and there wasn't anyone else that I could possibly want. You don't understand how much power we hold over each other and yet we don't abuse it. Of course an arrogant prick like you wouldn't know what its like to be empowered by the fierceness to protect those you cherish."

"That's a weak power."

"To someone like you it would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said it to mean. The Uchiha Clan are arrogant fools that believe their power comes from training and striving to be the best only. There were very few of you that understood the power that comes from protecting your precious people. When you learn that lesson, Uchiha, you'll be a member of the pack."

The werewolf turned her back on him and vanished in the shadows. Sasuke felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Something washed through him making him quiver and before he realized anything he was down all fours again. Something made him throw his head back and howl towards the sky. Without realizing what he was doing he stormed into the woods. His strides were long and even as he forced chakra into his feet as he ran. He didn't know if he was chasing Sakura or heading for Sound but he knew that the pack as following him. A twisting angry feeling was curling and turning in his stomach as he ran. As he drew closer to wherever he was running the scent of venom and snakes grew stronger. How he knew what those things smelled like was beyond him, but he knew his direction now. His eyes narrowed dangerously. This Sannin and his man bitch were going to die now so he could return to Sakura. The gates of Orochimaru's base loomed before him. Before he could even think of getting closer his was tackled and pinned to the ground by a much bigger form. A low growl escaped the throat of the wolf over top of him. Anger coursed through him as he managed to get the other wolf off of him.

"Calm down pup," the older wolf growled.

His fur was a smoky gray.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"I'm the former Alpha male of the pack."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm following my Alpha."

"Doesn't that piss you off that someone younger has taken your place?"

"No, because that's the way of the werewolf pack. If a wolf presents itself to be stronger than the current leader then they defeat them in battle then the younger is the new leader."

"So you're here to battle me?"

"No," he growled softly.

He looked around cautiously and backed up into the shadows beckoning Sasuke to follow him into the shadows of the trees. Sasuke followed hesitantly. When they got to a small clearing a few feet back a circle of wolves stood there. Sasuke growled knowing he'd been tricked. The gray wolf shook his head. "Calm down, pup. Because of your mate's…"

"She's not my mate," he growled. "Not yet anyway. She's pissed at me now."

The older wolf gave him a wolfish grin at his words. "She'll get over it, trust me."

"You seem so sure."

"My mate was twice as mean as Sakura is when she was pregnant."

Sasuke paused hearing that. He couldn't believe what he heard. Sakura pregnant? He wanted to believe that so much. He wanted to see his children running across the hardwood floors that he grew up on. For once he wanted to hear the sounds of laughter ringing through the halls instead of the screams of the forgotten.

"How do you know she's pregnant?"

"Because she goes into heat on the night of the full moon. It's inevitable that she would get pregnant... unless of course you're sterile; but, I doubt that's the case for you since she's pregnant."

Sasuke blanched at that thought of him being sterile. He wanted a big family with Sakura. The older wolf chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. "You know, she wasn't lying about your brother being dead. She has the ashes that Kisame brought her buried among your clan members."

His eyes flashed red in anger. The thought of that bastard being anywhere near his family's graves made his blood boil. Itachi didn't deserve to be buried among their clan members that he'd slaughtered.

"He murdered them. He doesn't…"

"You're foolish and brash pup and if you weren't Sakura's mate-to-be I would put you in your place. There are things that you don't quiet understand about what had happened."

"Then explain them to me," he growled.

"It's not my place to do so and neither is it Sakura's. Right now, Sasuke, focus on defeating Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then worry about what happened in the past. Worry about getting home to your mate and pup."

Sasuke couldn't believe that he could possibly be a father. He'd dreamed of it, sure, one day; but, so soon wasn't expected... and with Sakura no the less. His mind drifted back to what Orochimaru could possibly want with Sakura even though he knew what she was.

"What's bothering you Sasuke?"

"What could Orochimaru possibly want with Sakura?"

The older man started laughing. It only served to irritate Sasuke more.

"What's so damned funny?"

"You've never heard a legend of a werewolf?"

Sasuke gave him a hard look. "That's right. Uchihas weren't ones for listening to legends and horror stories because all of you died but one. You, of course, were the lone survivor."

The Uchiha glared heatedly at the older werewolf. He hated being reminded of his status as the single remaining Uchiha thus far.

"Werewolves, Sasuke, live a very long time; or, at least have the capability to live a very long time. I think the oldest member of our clan is at least five hundred years old."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. There was no possible way that someone, werewolf or otherwise, could live that long.

"There are ways to kill us easily, I assure you; but, we're very easily adapt to things. We're stronger and faster than most shinobi. There are a few outside of our clan that are an exception; but, that doesn't matter now. Orochimaru seeks to live forever in a body that isn't easy to harm."

"He wanted me for my body."

He could hear snickering in the woods and coming from the wolf beside him. Sasuke wasn't a genius for nothing and if he'd been in his human body there would have been a blush across his cheek. "I mean he means to…"

"We know what you meant. He might have planned that you'd end up like one of us and he would wait for you to lose control over the form and then gain it before he pushed his soul into your body. However, since you are our Alpha we can't allow that. Even if he manages to take over your body we'd kill you if you took one step towards Sakura."

"You'd know the difference how?"

The older wolf looked him in the eye a serious look graced his eyes. His eyes looked distant and sad.

"Because Sakura would know. Even if the human side would try to deny that you're not gone the wolf side would force itself out and fight the imposter making sure they went down with you. We are a fiercely loyal breed that protect our precious ones violently if need be."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"To your human mind right now it isn't possible."

"When you become a true werewolf you'll understand what it means. But, enough of that right now, Sasuke. We need to rest before we enter enemy territory."

Sasuke nodded his head and lay down and curled up. His bushy tail covered his nose and his eyes. There was just so much he needed to take in right at that moment and he couldn't discern where to begin.

Sometime later Sasuke felt something curl up beside him. Something deep inside of him snapped and he rushed to his feet and lashed out at the other wolf. They were white just like Sakura was. Blood dripped from the slash marks. The wolf retreated to the woods. His human heart lurched whereas he was still snarling with his hackles raised.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

Hikari asked as she came running back in. "I scented blood."

"Sakura…"

The other wolf cocked her head to the side and scented the air. Her eyes hardened as she turned her gaze on her alpha.

"I guess you just met up with Aria."

"Huh?"

Sasuke couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. He'd attacked a white wolf that looked like Sakura on pure instinct as if she was an enemy that needed to be dealt with before she could become a threat to Sakura. This was confusing and too much to take in at once.

"Aria is the exception to all werewolf clan mating bonds. She refuses to be bound to just one person and sometimes she tries to steal the mates of others. The weaker ones fall prey to her whiles which can destroy a mating bond. What shocks me though, Sasuke, is how you were able to tell the difference when you and Sakura haven't completed your bonding."

"I don't get it either. She curled up beside me and it was like I was on a hair trigger and went after her like an enemy even though I was trying to rationalize that it was Sakura."

"I guess that means you have good instincts and you'll make a good alpha male. Your inner beast recognizes your lifemate."

Sasuke was confused by everything that had happened thus far. There was so much to take in that it was making his head spin. He'd been a good student when he was younger and that still hadn't changed; but, here he was trying to learn what it meant to be a werewolf and everything was confusing the crap outta him.

Hikari looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Sasuke. I suggest you stop trying to over analyze things. A lot of things about us werewolves won't make sense to a rational mind. The only thing to explain what's happened is that it's just instinct, nothing more. Instinct drives all creatures; but, some have a more keen sense of it like us werewolves. Our instinct is fierce is where our mates are concerned. For now you need to rest so you're ready to fight tomorrow."

Sasuke figured he was too wound up to fall asleep but sleep easily took his mind into the land of dreams.

...

He woke to the scent of his mate close by. Rising he looked around in confusion. Sakura's scent was fresh but she wasn't around. She should have been home by now. Rising slowly he saw that he still had paws. On instinct he shook himself. Dust particles flew everywhere. A laugh startled him. Sakura stood there with a smile on her face. She was in her human form. Her eyes shown with merriment.

"Sakura?"

Her smile never faltered as she moved forward and knelt down before him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. This was where he belonged whether or not he'd admit it to himself.

"Sasuke why haven't you changed back yet?" she murmured softly.

He wanted to tell her he couldn't but the words wouldn't come when he wanted to speak with her. He felt choked up. He'd been able to speak freely to the other wolves. "Speaking in this form in human language will come, don't worry. You're going to have to relax and allow yourself to let go of the wolf form to shift back."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He could feel his body shifting and cracking as it reorganized itself to be a human again. Sakura was stroking him the entire time whispering soft words in his ear. Once he felt the shift settle he wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't help the instinct to nuzzle against her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and then relax. Sasuke wondered if she was thinking of the night he'd left her on the bench after knocking her out.

"For what?"

"For that other white wolf… she…"

"It's all right Sasuke. You're instinct kicked in and it saved you."

She stroked his head as he rested against her. Changing back had taken some energy. He felt sluggish and content right at that moment.

"Hey Sakura are you…" he started softly.

"Am I what?"

Her stroking didn't even pause as he asked her the question. One of his arms loosened from around her waist and his hand ran gently over her stomach. He couldn't quiet believe it yet that he'd created something good with someone else, much less with the one person he never thought he'd see again.

"I am," she murmured against his raven locks lovingly.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Elation ran through him quickly. Then caution ran through him like a tidal wave "You have to go back to the village Sakura. If this goes wrong I want you and the baby to be safe."

"I can't risk that, Sasuke. Most of the pack would have to follow me back because I can't risk using that teleportation jutsu again for the baby's sake. You need the pack with you."

"I can't risk the two…"

"Sasuke, I can take care of myself and our child. I need you to worry about taking on Orochimaru. The majority of the pack will follow you into battle."

"What about you?"

"Some of the pack will stay with me to protect me as we head back towards the village."

He nodded his head knowing that she'd be safe with her pack members guarding her. About five wolves moved forward from the shadows and approached Sakura. Sasuke watched as his mate turned back into her wolf form and made a show of stretching like a cat waving her rear and tail towards him. A soft gulp escaped him knowing she was promising him something. She was promising him everything if he returned to her safely. He heard the other wolves' chuckle at them. A blush spread across his pale cheeks, but he shook it off as he watched his mate vanish into the foliage.

"Come on, pack leader, we have a mission to complete."

Sasuke nodded his head absently and felt his body shift back so that he was down on all fours. Looking over his shoulder at his mate he shook his head and followed his pack mates. His black form moved swiftly through the forest. Sasuke looked over his shoulders to see several wolves running along side of him. He recognized the old alpha male and Hikari. A black wolf ran up beside him as they ran. There were gray hairs on her muzzle dictating that this wolf was very old. Past conversations ran through his mind trying to remember who of her clan had solid black fur. Then he remembered it was the previous alpha female.

"I can see why she favors you."

"You must be Leyla."

She nodded her head as she ran. Her eyes were a deep blue much like Naruto's eyes were.

"Your lifemate is something special, Sasuke. Make sure you take care of her."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

Her blue eyes narrowed when they met. Sasuke felt himself shake a bit and felt his tail tuck a bit. She reminded him of his mother when he'd done something wrong. She'd given him the same stern look.

"Sakura isn't like us werewolves. She retains her innocence despite the fact that we werewolves are ingrained killers. You will be a true species of werewolf that will live for the hunt as most of us do. Sakura focuses on the pack."

"Isn't that an alpha's job?"

"Alpha's give orders, that's true; but, Sakura takes it to another level. She's not like us. We have compassion in short spades while she has it in long spades. No werewolf before could fight the instinct to hunt and kill but she has."

"You make it sound like she's some all powerful…"

"She is. Whether or not you or any of the others see it, I and even Orochimaru do. There is something special about Sakura that probably will change the course of things in the future. We all hope that it's for the better. You and she are the hope for this clan, Sasuke. Let go of what ever hurt that you've attained in the past an realize that she'll always be there for you no matter what."

The black wolf shot forward leaving him running along side other wolves. They all nodded at him as if trying to encourage him to believe what their previous alpha female had said. He looked around at the other wolves as he ran trying to figure things out.

"We'll stand beside you and Sakura for whenever you have need of us. We as werewolves are family now no matter what walks of lives we had as humans."

"We are family now. We are your clan," another wolf chimed in.

Sasuke looked at the wolves around him wondering what he was feeling. These people weren't Uchiha and yet he wondered if he could truly call them clan. Some part of him knew that his clan was gone and they couldn't come back. He also knew that these wolves and Sakura weren't trying to replace his clan. They were just trying to be his new family. Something bubbled up in him and he threw his head back and howled as he ran. The other wolves joined in his song as they headed towards Sound to make one final stand to bring down the snake Sannin.

Sasuke skidded to a halt at the edge of the forest, which stood before the gates of the compound where Orochimaru hid himself away from the world until he was ready to make his move. The other wolves moved around him tensely. They were uneasy about the entire thing. Hikari paced up beside him and looked up at the huge gates.

"What now, Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"I go in for the time being. I want to search the snake out before I bring you all end to destroy the place."

"We can't let you do that, Sasuke," the old alpha male said as he paced up on the other side of him.

"We don't have much choice now do we?"

"Orochimaru probably knows that you've been changed already so there goes the element of surprise and he probably knows that we're here to back you up if things go wrong."

Sasuke thought on this for a moment. He knew they were right but he wanted answers from the snake before they shredded him to the point of no return.

"I still want answers though."

"What could you possibly want to ask him?"

"I have specific things that I want to know that he could only tell me."

The wolves looked at each other nervously. The look in his eyes was worrying him. "Span out into the forest until I call for you."

They couldn't help but follow their alpha and hope that he wouldn't do something stupid. They melted into the shadows like phantoms. Sasuke shifted back to his human form and moved towards the gate. The Sound guards took one look at him and scrambled to open the door for him. The Uchiha schooled his features to reflect nothingness. He stood proud and strong as he always had as he moved down the halls. The ninja's stepped back as he moved towards the so called throne room. Without bothering to knock Sasuke let himself into the room without a 'by your leave'. The place was the size of a huge cave and it echoed as he walked towards the pedestal that he thought he ruled from. Lights dotted the walls in various intervals. They cast enough light for someone to see but left enough hidden in shadows to hide a threat. Sasuke looked around himself cautiously. The snake was there already. Kabuto was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru purred. "However, I am disappointed in the fact that you didn't complete your mission."

"What was the point of bringing Sakura back?"

"I thought you would have figured it out."

"Being a werewolf isn't all that its cracked up to be and I know that for a fact."

The snake just smirked at Sasuke. That made a shiver of unease wash through him. Some part of him knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"Is it?"

Sasuke felt a twinge of something run down his spine at that look. There was something huge he was missing right at that moment.

"Yes, controlling the blood lust is extremely hard I'm told. Then you have to deal with a pack that probably won't take you in."

Orochimaru's smirk just kept getting wider and wider. Sasuke cursed inwardly. He knew that Sasuke had been changed. This wasn't good. He'd have to act fast in order to get this done. Sasuke mentally prepared himself for the battle that was to come. Inwardly he could feel his inner beast howling to be let out to fight.

"So did she turn you?"

"No," Sasuke growled.

"Then who pray tell did?"

"A wolf that doesn't matter."

"I hear that Sakura is the Leader of the Moon Clan," Orochimaru said off handedly. "And I'm told that's a hard position to obtain in that clan even if you were a powerful human before you were changed."

"What did you want with Sakura?"

"Getting touchy where she's concerned aren't you, Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto said as he looked up at him.

"She didn't explain to you the reason I'd seek her out did she? Then I'll just have to enlighten my poor Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru purred.

For some reason when he called him that it made him want to gag; but, when Sakura said it to him then it made his heart race with want. Orochimaru rose and walked towards Sasuke. The snake circled around his student. Sasuke kept his eye on the snake out of the corner of his eye. Orochimaru reached out to touch the obvious bite marks on his body from Sakura. In a split second Sasuke caught Orochimaru's hand before he could even remotely touch his skin. Sasuke put enough pressure on Orochimaru's wrist to make the older man wince a small bit. The marks that Sakura left he'd wear proudly because she was his mate, his alpha female. He wasn't ashamed of the marks she left on him. He released the snake's hand as the older man took a step backwards. Orochimaru smirked as he rubbed his wrist.

"Don't touch me."

"It's a real pity that she didn't bite you Sasuke. Her being the first of her kind, a werewolf that can fight the change and blood lust. I'm sure her heirs will be powerful, and it'd complete your second goal in life wouldn't it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He'd die before he'd allow Orochimaru anywhere near his child much less Sakura. He felt the sharingan spin to life in his eyes. He felt the stirrings of the anger rushing through him and it burned hotter than his anger towards his brother for what he'd done. Sasuke never thought that would be possible to hold so much anger for someone other than his brother.

"It seems that you've hit a nerve Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto mused aloud with a smirk.

"It seems I have. I heard rumors that you and Sakura are closer than you're letting on Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha calmed himself. It wouldn't do for him to give away the fact that Sakura was pregnant and his mate making him the alpha male of the Moon Clan.

"As far as I'm concerned she's still an annoying little brat…"

"Just because she's an annoying little brat doesn't mean she still wouldn't be good in bed," Kabuto implied.

Sasuke was just a hairs breath away from attacking both of them without even summoning his pack-mates. For some reason the urge to violently protect his mate reared its head up ready to strike down anyone that dared to come close to her. As far as his beast instinct was concerned Sakura belonged to him and he belonged to her. They were two halves of a whole and this man, this snake, was threatening to take her and their pup away. A soft threatening growl escaped Sasuke's throat. Every muscle in Sasuke's human body bunched as if ready to spring. He felt it then. A force surged through him and he could feel his bones shifting and cracking within his skin to take on the form of his other self. Throwing his head back he howled. His clawed hands flexed at his sides as he stood there. He assumed the form of a wolf on two legs.

"Interesting," Orochimaru purred.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. His instincts were baying to kill this man who threatened their life mate and child. He got down low in a crouch. His muscles were bunching under his skin. With a heated snarl he leapt for Orochimaru. Before he could get even close to the man Kabuto appeared before him and sent him flying backwards with some sort of jutsu. Shaking himself off as he rose to his feet a low growl escaped his throat. These people would go down before this night was over and that was a promise to himself and to his mate who was waiting for him.

"My Lord, I think he's been changed by her sire for him to be able to shift this easily."

"I think you're right."

Sasuke stood there gauging his enemies. He could hear the songs of the hunt coming form outside. Soon his pack-mates will have control over this place. Flexing his claws he curled his lips as he snarled at these people that had the audacity to mess with his pack. Rushing forward again he swiped at the snake man. He easily dodged.

"Hm I wonder what affect the werewolf venom has on the curse mark."

Sasuke's ears twitched hearing this. There was something in his mind that was telling him that he needed to listen carefully to what was being said considering it might concern him somehow. "Normally he turns under emotional duress. Apparently the werewolf venom cancels out the curse mark."

"Wrong!" he heard someone shout from behind him.

They turned to see a pure white wolf on two legs just like Sasuke. She was snarling at Orochimaru. Sasuke knew that it wasn't Sakura. He recognized Aria.

"And how would you know I was wrong?"

Aria shifted to her human form and glared at the men before her. Kabuto and Orochimaru recognized her. She'd been a fail experiment on the use of the curse mark. She had marks all over her body from the curse mark.

"I'm amazed that you survived, Aria, and a werewolf no less. Taking orders from the one that was trying to kill you?"

"I'm following the orders of my alpha female."

"Sakura sent you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hardly," Aria snorted. "Leyla sent me. I don't accept Sakura as my alpha yet. She has yet to prove herself to me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This woman wouldn't obey Sakura so therefore she was a threat, but first thing was first. He turned with a swift pivot and rushed Orochimaru. Kabuto was there to block his attack on his master. As Sasuke fought the medic ninja Aria went for Orochimaru. The sounds of a victorious hunt echoed through the halls telling the two battling werewolves that they'd captured the Sound base. When all the confusion settled and all the werewolves burst into the room Sasuke had just ripped Kabuto's throat out with his mouth. Spitting the vocal cords out he drove his hand through the man's heart for good measure. Kabuto's still beating heart rested in his palm. It pumped out blood a few times before it stopped beating. Aria was still battling Orochimaru. Without a thought he leapt into the fray. Orochimaru threw the two wolves back. He started flashing through several hand signs which made Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously. The ground started shaking. Suddenly a purple snake popped up from the ground beneath them. The snake hissed as he swayed back and forth in front of Sasuke. Sasuke snarled as anger coursed through him. This creature was in his way from taking down Orochimaru for the safety of his precious people. Throwing back his head he howled for all he was worth. His pack mates surged forward towards the snake ready to lay down their lives for their alpha. Sasuke managed to get past the creature and went straight for Orochimaru who was trying to escape. With a running leap he landed on Orochimaru's back, sending the Sannin to the ground in a heap. Sasuke pressed most of his weight down on the snake's back. His claws were drawing blood. Some malicious part of him relished in the blood shed of this man that had put him through hell and dared to threaten his family. This would be the end and he wouldn't have a reason to be a missing ninja anymore. He could freely move among those he'd grown up with. Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to believe it would be easy. There would be barriers standing in his way in order for him to rejoin his village. Without really even thinking about it chidori was surrounding his arm with a vicious snarl his drove his hand into Orochimaru's back and grasped his still beating heart.

"It ends here," he snarled. "No more lives for you."

Sasuke squeezed until he felt the muscle tear to shreds in his hands. Pulling his hand out Sasuke wiped the blood off on the back of the dead man's clothing. Standing up he noticed his pack had the snake down and were clearly making sure the creature was dead. For some reason the urge to shake himself made itself known so he shook himself bodily. The remaining blood on his fur made a splatter pattern on the ground and over the dead men's bodies. Throwing back his head he howled his victory howl. The other werewolves in his pack and even Aria threw back their heads in a howl like no other. This was it at least for Orochimaru. This chapter in his life was finally over with and he could continue a new one with Sakura.

Sasuke could actually say he wouldn't miss anything that had to do with Sound. He had obtained what he needed a long time ago even now it kind of seemed pointless since Itachi was dead. He stared down at the body of the man that changed his life with a single bite and snorted in disgust. After this day he'd no longer think of this place or these people of the Sound. Turning his back on the dead body he turned to face his pack members who were staring at him expectantly. Some of them were grinning and others were solemn. These werewolves would teach him a new strength along with their alpha and some part of him looked forward to it.

"Come Sasuke," he heard one of his pack mates say. "Let's go home."

"Home," Sasuke murmured softly to himself.

It had been so long since he'd called a place home. His room in this base wasn't even a place he called home. He'd heard the saying; 'Home is where the heart is' but he'd never really believed it. He thought that his heart had been shredded beyond repair; but, the Uchiha had been proven wrong. Sasuke figured his home was wherever a girl with pink hair and green eyes was.

"Yeah, let's go home."

Sasuke wearily followed his fellow pack mates. They were all exhausted from their struggles of the day. A few hours later found them resting in a small clearing. Sasuke was anxious to get home to Sakura but he knew there wasn't a point in rushing himself or his pack mates to the point of exhaustion. He fell asleep dreaming of a life that he was sure to have. The morning came with the heralding of a wolf's victory song. The birds chirped happily in the trees despite the wolf's cries of happiness that the battle had finally been won. The sun beat down on his black fur making him want to sink back into sleep again; but, he knew that he'd have to get back to Sakura before she assumed the worst had happened.

Getting up he stretched himself bodily like he'd seen a cat do before, which, was odd considering he was a wild version of a dog. Shaking the dirt and clinging grass from his black fur he looked around for his pack. Most of them were still sleeping, every once in awhile one of their ears would twitch at the smallest sounds of the surrounding nature. Lifting his head up he scented the air the scent of the forest wrapped around him like a comforting blanket. Soon he'd be in his home village, but not necessarily in his ancestral home. The sound of movement drew his attention to his pack as they too started to raise and shake themselves. They all looked towards him.

"Let's go home."

They all nodded and started running through the forest. The scenery flashed past them as they ran swiftly as a group. Had anyone looked, they would have saw a pack of wolves being led by a proud and fierce looking black wolf with red eyes.

...

Sasuke slowed down when he got closer to the gates of their village. His other pack mates surged past him changing as they went. They were eager to be home to return to those they loved most. He was hesitant to return, even though he knew he too had someone to return to. There was something about returning to the place where he thought that he'd never return to. This place had so many memories; some good some bad but all of them made him realize that things would never be the same.

When he walked through these gates his fate would rest in the hands of a woman that wasn't Sakura. This Hokage could very well send him packing back out into the unknown as a missing ninja that the world still saw him as. He decided that he wouldn't be kept from his mate so he'd do everything in his power to stay beside her.

Sasuke hadn't even realized that he'd stopped before the gates staring up absently up at the grandeur in his wolf form. The scent of blooming flowers wafted across his nose. His ears perked as he looked down at someone that was standing there watching him. She too was in her wolf form. Her head was tilted cutely to the side. Her tail swished a bit and her ears twitched. For some reason he couldn't help but feel that she was smiling at him fondly as she stood there watching him. Realization that this was his mate and the soon-to-be mother of his child made him freeze there.

Carefully as if trying to force himself to remember how to move he took a hesitant step towards her. Carefully and unsurely he moved towards her. The ninjas at the gates watched the pair until both looked forward trying to ignore the happy reunion of the two werewolf clan alphas. Once the two met in the middle Sasuke was the first one to move. He laid his head down on her neck in a form of a wolf hug. Her head rested on his shoulder. Sakura rubbed her head up and down on his shoulder taking in his scent and he did the same thing to her neck. He could scent the changes in her. Hope rose in his chest at the thought of a family and being allowed back into the village to be with them. He'd fight if was required of him to stay with her.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," she murmured softly against his ear.

Sasuke couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as her breath brushed across his ear. A soft laugh escaped her. His eyes widened as he felt her nip at his ear and start running through the gates. With a wolfish grin he gave chase to his alpha female. A sense of elation rushed through him; he was home finally a place where he belonged.

...

Sasuke paced back and forth nine months later. For some reason something told him to remain in his wolf form as he did so. The feeling of being a caged animal made itself known. The blasted Hokage wouldn't allow him anywhere near his mate while she gave birth to their first child. Tsunade hadn't let him off easy for what he'd done; but, killing Orochimaru and Kabuto had given him some favor in his corner for once. She felt that even though killing those two had partially made up for his betrayal it didn't make up completely for it. He'd been forbidden to go on any missions for a year, but at the end of that year he'd be able to test to get a higher status of ninja than what he had when he left. In three months he could take the Jounin exams to join his class in the same ranks.

The two of them moved back into the halls of his family once he'd faced down his ghosts. Three months ago he and Sakura had married in human fashion so that on paper she'd bare his last name and on their wedding night they'd come back to the Uchiha compound. His old home spoke of Sakura's gentle touch and he was grateful for it. He could hear her whimpering in the other room and it was setting him on edge even more so than he was. Time was escaping his knowledge as he paced back and forth in the hallway outside of their master bedroom. He could feel the prickle of his electrical element run through his body. Shaking himself bodily he tried to ignore the urges to bust in there to be with his mate. Finally sounds of a whimpering baby made his ears perk. Sitting down in front of the door he waited to be let in. Tsunade came out with a happy but confused look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing serious Uchiha calm down. It's just… you'll see."

The Hokage smiled as she left the room followed by Shizune. Sasuke hesitantly went into the room. He half expected to see Sakura on the bed, but she wasn't. She was lying on a blanket surrounded by pillows on the floor. She was in her wolf form. Sasuke's heart warmed as she raised her head tiredly but the glow of motherhood made itself known when she smiled that wolf smile of hers. He wouldn't deny that it set his blood on fire to see her like this.

"Come see your son Sasuke," she murmured tiredly.

Sasuke moved closer. He wouldn't have seen his son if he hadn't moved closer. His son was in wolf form and as black as the blanket he was laying on. He was vigorously drinking his mother's milk as fast as possible. His eyes were a deeper green than his mothers it was as if their eye colors mixed to darken the green of Sakura's eyes. Sasuke moved forward and lay down behind his mate and rested his head on her shoulder and watched the newest Uchiha. Sakura curled a bit around her new son. "What should we call him?"

The oldest Uchiha thought hard about it for a moment. He'd learned the truth in Sakura's words about what happened to his brother. Looking down at his son he watched the small pup yawn and curl closer to his mother making a black spot on her white fur. Leaning down he scented his son and a slow smile crossed his features.

"How about Itachi," he murmured softly.

Sakura just smiled as she laid her head down by her sleeping son. Her eyes closed in thought when she opened them again she stared up at her mate and nodded her head in agreement.

"My little Itachi," she murmured softly.

Sasuke curled around his family and for once was at peace again. This was where he belonged and where he'd stay for as long as his lot in life allowed him. The gentle breathing of his family lulled the ever wary Uchiha to sleep beside his family.

Later, something woke the smallest Uchiha. His small ears twitched softly. As the moon rose Itachi brought his little head up and watched the moonlight slide across the floor. For a moment his green eyes changed to red with familiar black spinning tomoe and then back again. Yawning he laid his head back down on his mother's stomach and fell asleep again.


End file.
